That Truth or Dare
by slacker
Summary: Stuck in the basement during a thunderstorm, the gang decides to play Truth or Dare... work in progress
1. Default Chapter Title

Standard disclaimer: I don't own them, though I wish I did. Fox and Carsey-Warner are the lucky people who do though. And Parker Bros. has the rights to that wonderful game of our childhood, CandyLand. This is set after the episode, _Hyde's Father_.

__ ****

That Truth or Dare

__

The Foreman's basement. The entire gang is present, sitting in their usual places. Hyde is sitting in his chair, clearly agitated but doing his best to ignore Jackie, who is staring at him from the couch. She bats her eyes at him and pouts when he does not return her gaze. Donna is sitting next to her in the middle of the couch but her attention is drawn to her boyfriend, Eric Foreman, who is seated on her left. They turn every so often to simply look at each other and grin, the sort of silly activity young couples often partake in to express their love. Fez sits in the chair across the table from Hyde. He is staring at Jackie and sighs audibly at the realization that he is being ignored by her. Kelso sits on the arm of the couch next to Eric, oblivious to everything, as usual. The sounds of thunder and heavy rain can be heard in the background; an occasional flash of lightning can be seen through the window of the basement door.

ERIC: (_with an annoyed grunt_) This sucks, man! Here we are, stuck in the basement, with nothing to do. And it's raining outside so we can't do that, that, well, that thing we were supposed to do outside today.

DONNA: (_laughing and patting Eric's thigh_) It's okay, Eric. I really didn't want to go play in large piles of leaves anyway. 

ERIC: But it was going to be so much fun. (_He looks at Fez for agreement. Fez looks at him and shrugs_.)

FEZ: Don't look at me. Our trees don't rot and die in my country. Your trees are wusses!

ERIC: Well, what are we supposed to do now? We can't do anything with the warden upstairs.

HYDE: Yeah, man, I can't believe Red told us that he would be checking on us every hour or so to make sure we aren't doing anything. Should have gone to my apartment like I suggested. (_Hyde bats at Jackie's hand, which has somehow found its way to his knee. She looks at him for a second, dejected, but continues to put her hand on his leg.)_

KELSO: (_giggling) _Heh heh…wusses. (_He pauses for a second and then grins foolishly_) Man, if Laurie were here, I'd be having something to do.

DONNA: Shut up Kelso!

KELSO: Oh I'd have something to do alright. To do...if you know what I mean. Do…

DONNA: I know what you mean, Kelso. Now shut up!

ERIC: Hyde, your apartment is really cold. And I don't like being cold. It's warm here. And nice.

HYDE: I keep it clean, man.

ERIC: Yeah, but we have hot cocoa and cookies. All you have is club soda and ten million boxes of macaroni and cheese.

HYDE: (_still trying to pry Jackie's hand from his leg_) Okay, okay. Kitty is a definite plus. But we can do stuff at my apartment. Bud doesn't get home till one in the morning.

FEZ: He is right, Eric. We cannot do stuff here. 

ERIC: Stuff, shmuff. Stuff is overrated. We can do things here. Like…like…umm, help me out here, Donna.

DONNA: (_laughing_) You're on your own, Eric. I'm bored.

(_There is a brief pause as Eric sputters at Donna's honesty. A crack of thunder punctuates the silence and a flash of light illuminates the dim room.)_

JACKIE: (_excited_) Oh hey! I know! We could play a game. You like games, don't you Steven?

FEZ: Great Jackie. What shall we play? (_sarcastically while looking at Eric_) Candyland?

KELSO: Candyland is a wussy game. Laurie doesn't play Candyland.

DONNA: Just don't even talk! Don't! Don't even think about it. And if you say her name again, I'm going to have to beat you upside the head with…with…(_she starts to laugh_) Mr. Mint!

ERIC: Oh great, now it's Everyone Pick on Eric night.

JACKIE: No, no…we could play a real game. (_short pause_) Ooh ooh! I got it. We could play…ready for this?! Truth…or…Dare! (_she squeals with excitement_)

FEZ: Wow, a real grownup game. Jackie, you are so smart and pretty. What's Truth or Dare?

KELSO: Hey, Jackie, remember when we used to play that at--

JACKIE: Mi…Kelso! I don't remember anything.

KELSO: But…

JACKIE: Nothing. 

DONNA: Hey, Truth or Dare, that's not a bad game at all. (_shaking Eric's knee playfully_) C'mon Eric. It'll be fun.

ERIC: It could be very…(_he waggles his eyebrows at Donna_) Fun.

HYDE: (_getting up to leave_) I'm out, man.

ERIC: What, oh hey, no. No, Hyde, you have to play.

HYDE: No, I don't. I know what Jackie wants to do.

JACKIE: No, don't go, Steven. We can make up rules. C'mon, please Steven? For me?

HYDE: (_sighing_) No, not for you. But okay, if we can set some rules, I'll stay.

__

(Jackie starts to clap and bounce in her seat. She is clearly excited.)

FEZ: Ooh, I wonder what truths Hyde has to tell. C'mon, Hyde, spill it.

DONNA: No, Fez. It doesn't work that way. Okay, it goes like this. We each get to take turns. You can choose one person to ask whether they want to choose truth or dare. And then they pick one or the other. If it's truth, then you can ask them any question you want.

HYDE: As long as it goes by the rules…

DONNA: Yeah. So, anyway, if he chooses dare, then you make up a dare for them to do as long as it's not dangerous or way illegal or something.

FEZ: You mean, I could make my victim do anything I wanted. Ooh, I will find this very, very amusing. Be ready to submit to me, pigs!

HYDE: As long as it goes by the rules…

ERIC: And we can vote out a truth or a dare if it is too harsh, right?!

KELSO: No, man, I think you got to go all the way. Or else, you're a wuss! Wuss!

EVERYONE: Shut up, Kelso!

JACKIE: Okay, so now we got to set the rules. First, you can't ask the same person twice in a row. And you can't lie to a truth question or else you face a severe dare. 

HYDE: (_sitting back down_) Okay, here's my rule. Jackie can't ask me any questions, period, truth or dare.

JACKIE: Oh Steven, that's not fair.

HYDE: Either go by it or else I don't play.

KELSO: Sounds like you're afraid, man.

FEZ: I think it's very fair. But you can ask me any question you want, my dear Jackie.

JACKIE: Okay fine, Steven.

ERIC: Alright then, so there's the rules. Yes, yes. I think I'm going to enjoy this. (_He grins at Donna. She just smiles and pats his leg_.)

FEZ: Hmm, well, Fez is going to have a very good time at this. I wonder what sort of manure is going to hit the fan tonight. 

(_A loud boom of thunder resonates throughout the room_.)


	2. Chapter 2

Scene Two:

__

The Foreman living room. Kitty is sitting in the middle of the couch with her feet curled up beneath her. She is absently munching on popcorn from a bowl in her lap while gazing at the television set. 

RED: (_off camera, yelling_) And don't think I'm not watching you! I know you're up to something. I'll be checking on you again in a while! (_He walks into the room through the kitchen door_) Dumbasses…

(_Kitty turns and looks up at Red, who is now standing beside the couch. She offers the bowl of popcorn to him_.)

KITTY: Well, honey, what are they doing down there?

RED: (_taking the bowl and popping a piece into his mouth_) They're all gathered around the table playing Monopoly.

KITTY: (_in mock disbelief_) Noooo! Well, we better go downstairs now and break that little game up!

RED: Ha ha. Very funny, Kitty. I know they've got something planned. Damn kids don't know how to sit around and do something productive like we used to.

KITTY: I'm sure they're just having a little fun while it's raining. Monopoly is perfectly harmless. Who was winning?

RED: Steven.

KITTY: Well, that sounds perfectly normal then. Why don't you just sit down right here next to me and relax. (_She pats at the spot to her right_) We could get all nice and cozy.

(_Red sits down next to Kitty and pulls her towards him so that her head rests on his shoulder.)_

RED: This is pretty nice. What movie is on?

KITTY: _A Streetcar named Desire_. Remember when we saw that at the drive-in?

RED: Mhmm. Sure takes me back. (_He hugs Kitty closer_)

(_Dream sequence_)

__

We see a large bright blue Chevrolet parked amongst other similar cars in a drive-in movie theater. A Streetcar named Desire is playing on the large screen; it is currently at the scene where Stella has kicked Stanley out of the apartment. Our view soon focuses on the blue car. Inside the Chevrolet, we can see a much younger Kitty with teased blonde hair curled up in the passenger seat, sitting by herself. She is clearly engrossed in the movie.

Again, our view zooms out so that we see the movie screen. A visibly upset and drunken Stanley stumbles into the street before the apartment. It is at this moment that the very famous line "Stellllaaaa!" is delivered. 

Our view soon zooms back even further so that we can see the large parking lot of cars. A young man, with a full head of brown hair, is weaving back and forth through the cars with popcorn and drinks in hand. He is obviously confused and lost. He stops and lifts back his head.

RED: Kitttttttyyyyyyyyy!!!

KITTY: (_sticking her head out the window and waving_) I'm over here Red!

__

Red walks briskly towards the car and gets in. Handing Kitty the popcorn, he grins and snuggles next to her.

RED: For a moment there, I didn't think I'd be able to find you again.

KITTY: But you did. (_She plants a kiss on his lips._) Mmm, this is nice.

RED: Yes, very nice.

(_Just at this moment, a tall kid with a lampshade over his head bumps right into Red's car.)_

KID: (_with a high-pitched foreign accent_) Oh sorry, Mr. Foreman. I did not see you there.

(_Red snaps out of his dream sequence and looks up. We are back in the Foreman living room. Fez, with a lampshade still over his head, quickly walks away from the couch and through the kitchen door_.)

RED: (_agitated_) Can you please tell me why the foreign kid just walked in here with a lampshade on his head?

KITTY: I'm sure it was nothing, Red.

RED: That's it, I'm going downstairs.

KITTY: You're not going anywhere mister. You just ignore them and watch this movie with me.

RED: (_grabbing a handful of popcorn_) You're the boss.

_They lean back into the couch and munch on popcorn._

RED: You don't still have a crush on that Marlon Brando character, do you?

KITTY: (_chuckling_)Did you see him in _The Godfather_? You've aged much better than he did.

RED: (_with a smug look on his face_) Good. Just wanted to know.


End file.
